Doom Eagles
"All of creation suffers, young ones. Only in accepting our own mortality can we make a difference. Only in bearing the burden of our failures can we find the strength to go on. Only in detachment from glory, or honour, or jealousy... from life itself can we hope to spare others from grief. We are Doom Eagles. And we are dead already." -- Librarian Secundus Thryn of the Doom Eagles The Doom Eagles are a Loyalist Space Marines Chapter and a Second Founding Successor Chapter of the Ultramarines. The homeworld of the Doom Eagles is Gathis II. Atop the Ghostmountain, their world's largest peak, sits their mighty Fortress-Monastery, the Eyrie. The Doom Eagles are a notoriously pious, grim and aloof Chapter of Astartes. However, unlike the Ultramarines, their use of Dreadnoughts is more extensive, fitting with their belief that they are fighting while already dead. They emphasize the use of stealth tactics and speed in combat. At a basic level, all Doom Eagles accept that they are already dead men in the service of the Emperor of Mankind. This is the root of their courage and their unshakable resolution and determination to stand in the face of even the greatest odds. As such, the Space Marines of this Chapter are almost impossible to deter from doing their duty, but they are a dour, grim and depressive lot, albeit staunchly loyal to the Emperor and the Imperium. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'The Awakening of Faugris (991.M41)' - The Doom Eagles attacked in force upon the theoretically Dead World of Faugris, which turned out to be a Necron Tomb World. After 16 weeks of invasion and bombardment the Necrons were still boiling forth from their stasis tombs in terrifying numbers. The Doom Eagles were forced to withdraw before Imperial reinforcements could arrive to bolster their deployed strength. *'13th Black Crusade' (999.M41) - At least 5 companies of the Doom Eagles are known to still exist, which participated in the defence of the Cadian Sector of the Segmentum Obscurus during the 13th Black Crusade of Abaddon the Despoiler. Upon arriving at the Cadian Gate, the Doom Eagles dispatched their forces to war zones that had already suffered at the hands of Chaos. The largest of these detachments, under the command of Captain Luctus of the 3rd Company, was involved in multiple operations within the Belis Corona Sub-sector of the Cadian Sector, against the Plague Zombies created by the Chaotic disease called the Curse of Unbelief. **'Belis Corona' - On Belis Corona during the 13th Black Crusade the Doom Eagles fought against the undead hordes unleashed on the world by Nurgle's Curse of Unbelief (Zombie Plague). **'Yayor' - On the Agri-World of Yayor contingents of the Doom Eagles also defeated the undead horrors unleashed by the Curse of Unbelief (Zombie Plague). **''The Deliverance'' (Imperial Navy starship) - Several squads of Doom Eagles, wearing Terminator Armour, fought a horrific battle in the close quarters of the Imperial Navy carrier Deliverance's corridors, whose crew had become infected by the Zombie Plague and been transformed into undead monsters. Chapter Organisation ]] The Neophytes of the Doom Eagles are not chosen primarily because of their strength, their courage, the depth of their soul or their physical appearance, but on the basis that every single one of them shares a feeling of total loss, grief and desperation. They regard themselves as already dying, just like their homeworld of Gathis II. The tests which the future Space Marines must pass are intended to illustrate to them that they have nothing to lose and that it does not matter where and when they die. Only a very few of the Doom Eagles' Aspirants survive these tests, and only those who have recognised the fact that they are already truly dead in the Emperor's service, are allowed to survive their Aspirant's Trial and join the Chapter as Neophytes. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Doom Eagles' Power Armour is primarily silver in color, with red decoration, markings and trim. Chapter Badge The Chapter's badge is a stylized eagle, with a human skull replacing the eagle's head. Notable Doom Eagles attack the foe]] *'Hearon' - Current Chapter Master of the Doom Eagles *'Consultus' - Captain of the Doom Eagles dispatched to the world of Merron *'Keilor' - Doom Eagles' Battle-Brother who sacrificed himself by initiating an explosion in the midst of a Genestealer Cult while seconded to the Deathwatch *'Korica' - Battle-Brother who served on the world of Merron under Captain Consultus. *'Luctus' - Captain of the 3rd Company during the 13th Black Crusade *'Mykilus' - Battle-Brother who served on the world of Merron under Captain Consultus. *'Petius' - Battle-Brother who served on the world of Merron under Captain Consultus. *'Tarikus' - Doom Eagles Sergeant who served on the worlds of Merron and Kript under the command of Captain Consultus. When recovering from wounds aboard his company's starship, they were assaulted by the Renegade Red Corsairs. He fought valiantly but was eventually subdued and sold to the vile Chaos Space Marine Apothecary Fabius Bile to be used in his heretical geno-experiments. Tortured and experimented upon for over a year, he was eventually freed along with the rest of Bile's captives by the Astartes of the Blood Angels Chapter and was returned to his homeworld of Gathis II. There he underwent extreme trials of purity to test his physical, mental, and spiritual well-being before being declared free from Chaotic taint, and was reunited with survivors from his original squad and returned to full active status. *'Thryn' - Librarian Secundus on the Doom Eagles' homeworld of Gathis II. Sources *''Codex: Space Marines (5th Edition) *''Codex: Eye of Terror (3rd Edition) *''Crucible of War'' (Story) edited by Christian Dunn and Marc Gascoigne *''Imperial Armour Volume Two'' - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition *''Warhammer 40,000 Planetstrike'' (Expansion), p. 57 *''What Price Victory'' (Story) edited by Christian Dunn and Marc Gascoigne Gallery Category:D Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium